


Karasuno's Second Fall

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxious Yachi Hitoka, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: They had just won against Shiritorizawa, their life couldn't get any better so I guess it didn't. It got worse what happens after the crows fall once more.DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC IF ONE OF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU, panic attacks, ptsd, car crashes, multiple mental disorders later on
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 76
Kudos: 174





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389127) by [c_cherrybomb_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_cherrybomb_b/pseuds/c_cherrybomb_b). 



Hello, my beautiful Rays of sunshine!!

I will try to have a consistent posting schedule while writing this, I will say this isn't my first fanfic. If you want to find more of my works you can find them on Wattpad under the username Ray-Tails. You can find original works of mine on Ray_Tails on Wattpad, this is my first full Haikyuu fanfic I have only ever written one-shots for this anime. So I will hopefully post every week so a chapter a week, so be excited. Also be ready for a lot of angst, this is very angsty and hopefully tear-jerking. 

Bye, my Rays of sunshine!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Broken Brights (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their bus ride back to school, the Karasuno volleyball team wasn't expecting to have their whole lives flipped on its head.
> 
> If car crashes cause trigger warnings this fanfic is not for you
> 
> Also, I'm am getting used to the way of writing on here, so there will be constant edits

The bus was buzzing with an excited volleyball team, who could judge them they just beat the supposed strongest team in their prefecture. Karasuno was so excited, they officially made a full comeback they're going to nationals. Hinata was almost bouncing out of his seat "Did you see my spike it went like bam then it went swoosh." Tsukishima wasn't happy because he was not able to sleep with all the noise his team was making "Are none of you idiots tired, we just played a full five-set game" he grumbled. Daichi took a second to think about what his prickly first year said "Tsukishima is right guys, we should use this time to restore some energy so everyone try to sleep" he made his announcement than leaned back with a sigh. After a couple of minutes, the bus was quiet other than Coach Ukai and Takeda conversing at the front.

Currently, they were going over a cliff above the ocean it was getting late the sun was currently setting. It was also storming out the rain drumming down on the bus, the rain had slicked up the road. Coach Ukai and Takeda had switched drivers about an hour ago so Takeda could sleep, the trip had been smooth they had an hour and a half until they were back at Karasuno. He was being especially careful while driving because he was worried about the bus slipping every once and a while. The drive was calm since currently, everyone was either asleep or silent while paying attention to the flashes of lightning outside the window. Since it was peaceful he wasn't expecting was to turn a curve on the cliff to see bright lights in his face, before he could register what was going on they were over the edge rail. He was about to yell to warn the team, but the impact of the first flip caused him to hit his head on the steering wheel and he blacked out. The only noises in the bus after that were the team freaking out, crunching, and crashing from the bus being thrown down the cliff. There was lots of movement until they heard a loud crash on a window and saw a blur of black and blonde hair fly out the window. Afterward, most people either got thrown out of the broken windows or were knocked out by hitting their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this Chapter to start it all off!! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, the chapters will definitely be longer as the time goes on I don't usually have a set character count when I type. So the next chapter may cause crying because you know that there is definitely going to be death cause that happens during a car crash. Does anybody know who the Black and Blonde blur was? Was it one person or was it, multiple people? Let's see if you know in the comments.
> 
> My posting schedule may be a bit off until Halloween because I am a giant sports person. My current is Monday Ice-Skating Lesson, Tuesday taekwondo, Wednesday Softball practice, Thursday more Taekwondo, Friday or Saturday Ice skating practice. Starting the 19th I will have Saturday games, and on Sunday I go help pack up my grandma's house. That's why I said Halloween cause that's when my softball season ends and that opens a lot of my life. But I will probably stagger my updating between this fanfic and crossover fanfic that will be coming soon, so be prepared.
> 
> Well, that's all for now my beautiful Rays of Sunshine!!!


	3. Dimming Lights (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't want to wake up to this disaster, this bunch of death and blood. They didn't want to find their smashed skulls and impaled bodies. They didn't want to wake up to their best friend's body mangled and twisted. **_THEY DIDN'T WANT THIS!!_**

Tsukishima woke up in harrowing pain he felt like his body was on fire, his ribs burned his lungs felt restricted. When he sat up he almost roared in pain but he couldn't get in enough air to be able too. He coughed as air finally filled his lungs, he closed his eyes so he could get in enough air before assessing his situation. As he opened his eyes his spotted a body in the distance, he noticed it was dark out so probably night currently. As his mind caught up with him he gasped which caused a searing pain in his chest, he remembered the tumbling of the bus, the screaming of his teammates. He remembered watching Nishinoya being flung out a window, and that's when his world starting sinking into oblivion where all he could do was feel like he was submerged in water as his breaths came in shorts gasps. He inspected his own body physically he could feel that he probably burst a rib, but visually as he peered up his right arm he could see it was mutilated at the shoulder since it was warped contorting in places it wasn't supposed too.

He stood up his body rickety, he needed to make it to the person a couple of feet away. He needed to know if they were alive, then the realization hit him they could be dead, his teammates that he secretly learned to love could be dead. That made him even more determined as he ignored the pain in his body, he made his way over to them. The closer he got the more he could tell how disfigured their body was, the closer he got the more he could tell that whoever this was is dead. Once he got to the body he almost collapsed, but he knew if he did he wouldn't get back up and he needed to check on everyone else. He moved to the side where he could see Yamaguchi's face, tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of the stiff cold body but he held them in. So he bent down the best he could and shut Tadashi's eye's so he looked the slightest bit more peaceful in his battered upstate, he then realized the severity of his state and ended up losing the bit of food that was in his body from after the match. It made him sick to see his friend like that, he wiped the bile that was on the edge of his mouth as he teetered away.

He was far away from Yamaguchi, based on far he has walked he could guess that they had been flung from the bus at some point. As he stumbled around he could hear someone sobbing, and what sounded like a muffled voice. He sped up his pace ignoring the flaring pain in his rib and lungs, he stumbled towards the noise before collapsing coughing for air. That's when he heard the crying and talking halt and then footsteps come towards him, he was then lifted up and leaned against a rock. His vision cleared as his body got more oxygen, and he began to see the Silhouette of two people in front of him. He could hear someone's voice vaguely "Tsukishima, hey Tsukishima can you hear me, stay with us we can't lose you also." He groaned as the two people in front of his came into full focus, "Ennoshita, Yachi that you?" his voice was a tiny bit broken as he spoke since he was having breathing difficulty. "Yeah, it's us we were wondering if you found any of the others, if there...." Ennoshita paused swallowing the lump in his throat "If they're dead because we um found Kiyoko." After those words, Yachi went back to sobbing, as Tsukishima felt another bit of his life crack away. "I found Tadashi" his words where shaky and that was all he could say before his tears gathered in his eyes once more, he could no longer control them he had to let them free.

Yachi, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima currently had situated themselves close to the water, because it was the most open area where there wasn't rocks and bits of glass from the bus everywhere. They had configured one of the team jackets into a sling for Tsukishima's arm, while they had him resting against a rock. He was blankly looking out at the ocean when he thought he saw something, it looked vaguely like a body before it started sinking under the water. Then his mind registered that was a body, that was probably one of their teammates, they could be alive he couldn't leave them there but he couldn't swim either. He hastily turned his in the direction of were his two teammates where, as he did his best to steady his voice so he didn't sound too panicked while speaking "Ennoshita?!" When the mentioned Teenager heard this they swung there head around to look at Tsukishima, "Yes whats wrong does your rib hurt, your arm." Tsukki frantically shook his head "No I saw a body sink underwater" he had to pause to breathe "Over there" he then pointed to where he had seen the body go under. Before he could say anymore Ennoshita had taken a running start diving into the water swimming to the mentioned spot. Tsukishima and now Yachi who realized what was going on watched as Ennoshita went down into the water and a couple of seconds later broke through the surface of the water supporting another body.

Once Ennoshita was back onto land with the waterlogged teammate, they weren't breathing chest was not rising no puffs of air coming out of there mouth. Ennoshita had barely gotten his bearing's before he started performing CPR, all Tsukishima could do was watch. He inspected the person features, it didn't take him long to figure out that the motionless body in front of them was Hinata. He heard a Hinata's rib crack, then watched his head slump to the side as water came from his lungs out of his mouth. He started to breathe but was not gonna be waking up any time soon, they knew that much from the way he was shakily breathing. Ennoshita sat back as he tried to catch his own breath, he laid his head into his hands letting out a heavy sigh. Tsukishima looked to where Hinata was shakily breathing on the ground, he then looked to Yachi who was holding onto Hinata's right arm sleeping, she seemed scared that if she let go he would float away. Tsukishima let his eyes fall closed because staying awake through all the pain he had was hard.

He had just started to fall asleep, but of course, in this kind of situation, something happens just at his point of sleeping. If your wondering what took him from his edge of sleep, that would have to be a shriek. His eyes widened at the shriek surprisingly belonging to Ennoshita which worried him even more, but he could understand since they were all on edge. Tsukishima looked around frantically since his surroundings were blurry because of his lack of glasses, he searched for a figure belonging to Ennoshita. Once he located the figure he watched as the mentioned teammate flipped someone else over his shoulder by there arm with pure force of fear. His only question was, Who did Ennoshita just flip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sunshine's, You now have your answer the blonde and black hair was one person. Nishinoya was the one who got thrown out the window in the last chapter, some of you thought it might have been two people like Tsukishima, Yachi, Kageyama, or Kiyoko. But it was not it was someone who could be tossed around way easier in one of these situations cause of his lighter weight. So who did Ennoshita flip? Who else do you guys think I killed? Is Hinata going to be ok? What is Noya's condition after being thrown out the window? Guess in the comments!!!!
> 
> I was getting frustrated with Grammarly because it kept trying to correct Ennoshita to Kinoshita, and I'm like NO ITS ENNOSHITA. But I really hope you guys like this chapter, if you are following my other fanfic I am currently working on that chapter. But for now, I love you all and be excited or scared whichever for the next chapter.
> 
> Bye my Lovely Rays of Sunshine!!!!


	4. Fraying Frights (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found more people, but they aren't in the state they were hoping to find them in. Who was the person who got flipped last time? What happened to the people at the bus? find out!

Ennoshita quickly tried to take back as he actions when he saw Daichi now in front of him lying on his back coughing from the force that he was catapulted on the ground. He helped the captain sit up and lean against the rock next to where Tsukishima was "oh my god are you okay? I didn't mean too I was just on edge and you scared me." He had started to ramble not noticing the giant slashes all over Daichi's eyes, Tsukishima sighed which alerted Daichi to the fact that he was there. "Ennoshita calm down, we well you need to assess his state look at his eyes" Ennoshita took in Tsukki's words and looked at Daichi's face noticing the bloody area were his eyes should be. "Oh my god Daichi" he ripped a piece of cloth from the bottom of his shirt and pressed it to Daichi's eyes, registering the wince and putting a tiny bit of less pressure. "Can you tell us everything you know then we can tell you what we know?" Tsukishima spoke as Ennoshita tended to Daichi, both of the older's could tell Tsukki was having some trouble speaking as he would need to pause two words in just to get a large breath of air that would cause him to cough. Daichi looked well turned his head in the direction he heard Tsukishima's voice, "I don't wanna say" He choked up over his own words. Ennoshita and Tsukki both could tell what the bases of those words mean "Someone's dead aren't they?" Daichi just gave a small nod as an answer to Ennoshita's question, "Kiyoko's dead, so is Yamaguchi, Um Hinata, and Yachi are sleeping right to the side of us, Tsukishima is right next to you." Daichi did a small nod "We should head to the bus their should be some blood on the rocks that I trailed, I had touched them for balance." Ennoshita stood up then helped Daichi to his feet "I will wake up Yachi, Can you support Tsukishima and he will help lead you, then I will carry Hinata ok?" He got another small nod from Daichi who felt around till he found Tsukishima and helped him to his feet throwing one of the arms over his shoulder. Once everyone had gotten situated into some formality of being able to walk, Yachi had gone to Daichi's other side to help lead him and Tsukishima in her shaky way, while Ennoshita walked behind carrying Hinata

They were able to make their way to the bus using the instructions Daichi said finding the bloody rocks until they had reached their destination, a couple of them had to keep themselves from puking seeing the bloody scene in front of them. There was glass and metal scattered all over, splashes of blood in all directions around the bus. The bus that was bent in at spots, blood dripping from the broken windows, topped off with the blood pooling near one of the wheels. Ennoshita laid Hinata on the ground making one of the jackets into a pillow, then he helped Daichi lower Tsukishima down to lean against a rock. Yachi automatically curled up next to Hinata holding onto his arm for dear life, just like they had been doing before they had moved here. Daichi lowered himself down to the ground next to Tsukishima since he couldn't be of much help to the others with his current disability. They could hear crying coming from the bus Daichi realized "Fuck I forgot, Ennoshita do you see the wheel that has all kind of blood pooling around it?" Ennoshita gave a small nod as he looked at the bus then realized Daichi can't see him "Yes I do why are you asking?" Daichi re-adjusted himself on the rock "Please go check on Suga earlier he um told me that his arm is stuck under the wheel and is severed at the elbow, but is still held together so he can't get out." Ennoshita's eyes were blown wide at the words as he ran too were Suga was and kneeled down next to his head "Hey Suga can you look at me I know it hurts but we are gonna try and find help, I don't want to leave you alone but I need to try to get to the main road If it would help comfort you I can ask Yachi if she will come over here with Hinata?" Suga looked so drained when he had turned his head towards Ennoshita his voice was rasp as he spoke "Yachi, Hinata Please?" He nodded then stood back up as he walked away and went to were Yachi was clinging to Hinata "Hey Yachi look at me ok, I'm gonna move Hinata over towards Suga I'm doing that so you can try to help comfort Suga while I go to the main road ok?" Yachi let go of Hinata and slowly stood up as a signal that it was ok, Ennoshita then picked Hinata up and walked over to Suga laying the boy down once more. Suga's head turned to take in the sight of the breathing but otherwise motionless Hinata, he then watched as Yachi sat down and gripped onto the hand of his that wasn't under the bus. Once Ennoshita was sure that they were all settled he went back to the other two noticing Tsukshima had passed out, he went down to Daichi's height even though the man couldn't see him. "Hey Daichi, I'm gonna try to make my way up to the main road ok, I'm gonna see if I can hail a car that will lend me their phone so I can call the hospital" He saw the small nod that Daichi had done, he then squeezed the man's shoulder and made his way to the rocky incline as he started his climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I was able to post two chapters for two different fics in a day, I am proud and feel very bad for Karasuno. Well, I hope you guys liked this and hope you are on edge for the next chapter love you my Rays of Sunshine.


	5. Heeding Heights (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ennoshita's trail up the sloping cliff be quick, or will he come across some difficulties?

Ennoshita crept his way up through the rocky cliff finding his best footing, as he slipped every once and a while when a cracked rock would snap. Luckily it wasn’t one of those cliffs that shot straight up and down, this one was a gradual slope so he didn’t need to grip on with his hands. He was about halfway up the slope when he spotted something out of his peripheral vision so he chose to head towards it, the closer he got the more he could tell that it was a person. He sped up his pace when he saw the amount of blood around said person, he almost tripped a couple of times since his pace was a bit too lively for his injured legs. He slowly kneeled down when he finally got to the body, he turned the person over he recognized the face pretty quickly, he adjusted them so their head was in his lap as he checked their pulse. It was faint but luckily it was there he let out a relieved sigh, he looked over them to see what their injuries were, he could see the person's right leg had a bone sticking out of their shin. The other leg was trapped underneath a rock that had probably been shaken loose from its original spot when the bus would impact the ground. He saw a couple more nicks here and there but that was about it, he frowned “Hey Yuu, can you hear me?” He had only gotten a tired grunt as a response, Noya’s eyes opened a bit, his pupils were dilated and his eyes were dull. Now Ennoshita was conflicted, should he bring Noya back down to the others or leave him here and hope to quickly get a car waved down and an ambulance on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my Rays of Sunshine, we have found Noya and he seems to not be doing so good. I'm sorry that this is short but I wanted to make an Interactive kind of chapter I might do this later on also but for now the question is, Bring Noya back down or try to get medical help. But for now, I hope you all liked this short piece and see you next chapter (or on my other fics).


	6. Crashing through Candlelight (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candlelight was the only fire kind of word that rhymed with the rest of the second words, and also had a 'c' like in crashing.

Ennoshita slowly and carefully adjusted Nishinoya so he could put him on his back for hopefully the most optimal way to carry him without causing too much pain. He looked to see the pale face laying on his shoulder "Do you think you can last like this till we get to the bottom of the cliff?" He felt a stiff nod but for now, that was all of an answer that he needed. He started to take wary steps on what felt like good footing, always one foot after the others, at this rate it would take him around an hour to get them both down. A little too late he was realizing that this ground wasn't stable enough to step on, the rocks were sliding beneath his feet too easily. The next step when he put his foot down was as uneasy as the last but it turned south, the foot slipped out from underneath his foot, and then he was falling.

He was tumbling down the cliff it felt like when he was on the bus but worse, at some point, he had lost his grip on Nishinoya he's not sure whether that is a good or bad thing. He felt pain for around two minutes until he hit the sandy ground and rolled across that before being buffered by what felt like a body. He could confirm that it was a body when he heard a grunt, he painfully sat up hopefully so he could survey the area, it seemed that he was in a puddle. Was the water sparking a bit? He shook off his thoughts and turned to the body next to him, he had to hold back some bile when he saw the state of the person's left leg, it looked charred.

Ennoshita's eyes slowly trailed up from the leg to see who it even was, he gasped when he saw Tanaka, his head looked to be covered in some blood. The other second year scrambled to check the wing spiker's pulse, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt a normal beat if not a little quick, drumming against his fingers as the blood pumped through his veins. Tanaka was definitely in no shape to be walking so Ennoshita slowly sat the other boy up but paused when he heard a pained noise. After a couple of beats he slowly started to sit him up again, he knew that he was not gonna be able to move Tanaka so he slowly moved him to lay against a rock. He didn't want to but he needed to leave the other there alone, he did one last check before starting to head back in the direction he thought the others were.

Ennoshita isn't sure how long it took him to get back to the others but the sun had started to rise again, his plan was that once he did a check-up of everyone that was found he would then check the bus. He was hoping that Nishinoya had landed near the others, at least close enough that he would not need to be carried. He stumbled when he finally caught sight of the beat-up bus once more, he first made his way back to where he had left Yachi to watch Suga. He saw the girl still clutching onto their Vice Captains good hand, probably a little harder than needed, he squatted down to see Suga had passed out. Once noticing him the petrified girl quickly let go of the pale teenager's hand before clinging onto the second year, he rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Ennoshita backed her off him a bit "Hey Yachi, are you ok why do you seem even more shaken now?" He followed her trembling hand with his eyes, he gasped when he saw the crumpled figure that he had been carrying before he fell just a little way up the rocks. He hurriedly let go of the younger girl's hands before running towards Noya's shaking form, he turned the other male over and lightly picked him up. He stumbled back to the first year with the boy in his arms, he watched as Yachi's eyes brimmed with tears once more. He saw that her hand was tightly gripping onto Suga's once more "Yachi I'm gonna bring him to the other two ok?" Her nod was unsteady but he would be quick, he stumbled a bit farther back to where Daichi and Tsukishima were leaning against a rock.

Once finally to the other two Ennoshita laid Noya at their feet, he could tell that Tsukki was passed out while on the other hand, Daichi was wide awake and alert. Even though the captain was on full alert he jumped when the younger spoke up "I'm back, I found Noya and Tanaka, the first one is at your feet but I couldn't move the other from where he was." He saw the unsure nod come from the other, he took a breath then chose to speak again "Ok, I'm now gonna go check the bus." The next nod seemed so scared like Daichi knew what Ennoshita would find in the bus but was way too terrified to tell him. He patted the other on the knee before making he slowly made his way back to the bus, he took a deep breath before prying the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Rays of Sunshine!!! I'M NOT DEAD!! Well, I hope you guys like this new chapter (with a cliffhanger). I'm not even sure if the Tanaka stuff is physically possible, I'm just a high school student who's main focus is in Physical Therapy classes. But basically what happened to him (remember there was a storm when they crashed) was that he landed in a pretty big puddle, he was far enough away from the main water that a lightning bolt struck in the puddle mainly over his left leg. But well here we go, hopefully, there will not be as big of a gap between chapters next time.
> 
> Well Like always have a nice Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!


End file.
